1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for management of access to data storage. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that enhances security pertaining to data storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Access to disk storage systems, or storage media, both hereinafter referred to as storage, is necessary to support both read and write operations in a computer system. Different security elements are employed for controlling access to storage to ensure that read and write operations associated with unauthorized users is not supported. For example, desktop and laptop computers are known for having password protected hard drives. A user has to submit a valid password to the hard drive in order to access the hard disk and to support read and write operations to the hard disk. Accordingly, the password is a single level security element between the user and the hard drive.
With respect to the security of data on the hard drive, the single level of security is maintained via a password held by the user. Authentication is limited to a single element, the password. If the password becomes unavailable or forgotten, data in the storage becomes unrecoverable. More specifically, the single level of authentication includes a single level of failure without a backup or recovery plan for the password in the event of an unavailable or forgotten password.